Driving Under The Influence
by BobWhite
Summary: New rookie has it out for the mayors son. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

Six months ago, her life was turned upside down by one selfish act. Now, as a new Rookie at the 15th District, she has to cope with what happened all those months ago? What happens when the man responsible for the selfish act is brought into the 15th in handcuffs? Will the new Rookie be able to confront him and press charges in the process? And how about her family? Will they finally leave the hospital once and for all?

**New Rookie In The 15****th****:**

**Selfish Act:**

Will and Sophie Kolwalski were the perfect couple. They had the perfect family and despite the fact that he was in the Army, had the perfect marriage. They had two beautiful little girls, one at the age of two, the other at the age of eight. Sophie was expecting there third child, a little boy. They were walking home from the Diner around the corner from there house when everything changed.

Sophie grabbed her older daughter's hand and started to walk across the crosswalk. The light above them was red. The crosswalk sign was green. Will had picked up there youngest daughter and was right behind them when he heard the sound of tires and then people were screaming. Sophie flew ten feet in the air before she hit the pavement, fifteen feet from her family. Will was hit in the chest, there youngest daughter was thrown from his arms in the process. She hit the pavement five feet from her father. There oldest daughter was nicked and only ended up with a broken leg. The truck never stopped as it sped away, leaving the family in the middle of the street.

Sophie and Will don't remember the ride to the hospital, only there oldest does. As soon as the truck hit them, people were calling 911, reporting the accident. There daughters were taken to the hospital in the same ambulance. Sophie and Will got there own ambulances. Three ambulances screamed to St. Patrick's hospital, straight for the E.R. An All-Points-Bulletin went out ten minutes after the calls started flowing in. Sophie was taken immediatley to surgery to save not only her life, but her unborn son's life as well. Will stayed in the ER for another hour before they eventually took him up to surgery.

There two year old daughter was put on a ventilator and sent up to the P.I.C.U. where she would spend the next six months waiting for the man that did this to be caught. There oldest daughter had her leg casted and was waiting on blood results when she was wheeled up to the O.R. waiting room to wait and hear the news about her parents and little brother. She watched as different people wandered up from the ER, some she knew as the doctors that had worked on her. Others she knew as her family, people that the doctors had called once they had the information that they needed.

Eight hours after entering surgery, Will was wheeled into Recovery. His daughter was told that she could see him in another hour, after all the paperwork and post-op notes were done. Sophie was still in surgery, her injuries were far worse than that of the rest of her family. Four hours after Will was wheeled into Recovery and while her oldest was with her father, Sophie was wheeled into Recovery, a tube down her throat, the baby gone along with her right leg below the knee.

The doctors reassured Will, who was awake and talking to his daughter, that the baby was alive, that he had been taken to the N.I.C.U. where he was getting the care he needed. Sophie would make a full recovery.

**Six Months Later:**

Sophie was with her Training Officer, Gail Peck. She had gone back to being a cop since Will was unable to be in the Army anymore. In fact, Will and her children were still at St. Patrick's Hospital. Will had had some complications with his surgery and their two year old daughter and now six month old son were still in the N.I.C.U. Their oldest daughter was also still in the hospital; though she had only had a broken leg, the blood tests had shown cancer cells and she had stayed in the hospital during her treatment. Sophie was barely ever at the house except to change and get a couple extra sets of clothes for when she stayed at the hospital.

Gail was nice to her, though it was hard for her not to be. Sophie had told her that she had come back to being a cop because her husband had retired from the Army due to medical reasons. When Gail had asked why she had stopped being a cop, Sophie had told her it was because her husband was in the Army and they moved every year so there wasn't time to have a life outside of being a military wife. Gail seemed to understand and dropped the interrogation.

It wasn't until that day, two days after her probation had ended, that Sophie actually told Gail the real reason she had become a cop. The man that had just been brought in through the front door was in handcuffs. He had his head down and though she knew who he was, something seemed off. Detective Barber was walking him into interrogation when she stepped up to him, asking if he remembered her. The blank stare in his eyes and the alcohol smell told her all she needed to know. He had been drunk that night when he had slammed into her family. He pushed passed her and she had to sit down in order to calm her anger. There was definitely time to let him know what his real charges were going to be, other than the reason Det. Barber had brought him in.


End file.
